Forum:Which revolver is better?
The first one is: DL300 Bloody Revolver Damage: 248 Acc: 88.8 ROF: 1.0 Mag size: 2 +81% dam +55% reload speed Number two is: DL10 B Blast Viper Damage:87 Acc: 96.5 ROF: 1.3 Mag size: 6 Explosive effect 2 3.7x Weapon Zoom +59% accuracy Mr. Rumples ---- That depends on your playstyle. Are you the type to be fairly accurate and patient or are you the type to blast away missing many shots. The first gun isn't as accurate but has higher damage. This will cause you to miss more shots, but you'll do more damage when you hit the target. The second gun is bound to do about 170 damage when the explosive effect works, and allows you to shoot faster and more accurately. It also allows you to shoot for longer without a reload. However, explosive effects don't always go off (see elemental effects) and without those effects you'll only be doing 90 damage. Neither gun is really that great, but I would probably go with gun 1 because of the massive damage discrepancy. However, gun 2 could be more useful in some situations since it's more accurate, shoots faster, shoots longer and has a scope. Either way you should really be looking for a mix of the two, preferably a Pestilent Defiler --Doctorgray 05:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Well ive finished my sniper section of mordecai and im moving on to gunslinger. i usually try to hit what i shoot at which is why i dont use repeaters. thanks for the help btw, i mite just keep both and switch em out a bit.Mr. Rumples — IMO, the second one is much better. coz there is no any resis for explosive dmg which means 87+87x1 or +87x2 ..also, with higher fire rate,acc and mag size.. but also 3.4 zoom(easier to do a critical shoot) the dps of the second one should be higher! Rodney1217 10:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) _ erm, sry for OT, but whats so bad bout repeaters? machina pistols are not that accurate, okay, but repeaters? for example those by hyperion are very accurate, and with a scope... anyway. if you could tell us how high the chance for that second one is to cause an explosion, it would be possible to calculate the better average damage per shot. id simply calculate dmg x rof x accuracy, so for 1: 248 x 1 x 0.888 = 220.2 for 2: 87 x 1.3 x 0.965 = 109.1 there the explosive effect is missing. but the explosion has to trigger about every 1.5 shot (it deals triple damage then if i m right) to reach the damage of the first gun Measer 15:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) -- :Actually, revolvers ALWAYS proc for x2 elemental damage, dealing a total of 84*2.5=210 blast damage guaranteed every shot, plus the base 84 damage, out damaging the first gun. You may get bonuses with splash, and higher chances for critical too. see http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86431 if you want the full info on elemental damage. IMO, the second one is MUCH better than the first one. Not only is it about 2.5 times as accurate (see accuracy), it also comes with a scope, has a bigger clip, and a better rate of fire. And it deals more damage per shot. It's a no brainer. Happypal 16:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the advice/help i recently ran into the 99x8 level 19 version of the Eridian Thunder Storm and i needed to replace something, since i had two revolvers it just kinda made sense to me. Also i just kinda have this idea in my head that higher ROF = less accuracy. not entirely true but i usually dont use repeaters anyway. Mr. Rumples ::I can confirm that revolvers proc on every shot. I remember using an explosive revolver with my Hunter a while ago, and it seemed like every shot blew the top half off of any Bandit that was my level or lower. Then, just last night, I found a x3 incendiary revolver. It definitely lights things up on every bullet. I'm lighting packs of Scags on fire by simply shooting into the middle of them, and they die before the can reach me. It's insane. This insight is definitely making my Gunslinger build more interesting for P2, as I mostly just looked for top damage and accuracy in my revolvers on P1. Suicyd King 15:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I use revolver as my main side arms, the revolver I use vary from character to character, most of the time, just find a revolver you like, and you won't switch it out for a long time (p.s. I playtest any guns I get to see how they handle and learn their nuances) Blackheart1991 18:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC)